Season eight rewrite
by Weirdintrests213
Summary: Phillie. See how it changes the destiny of two women and the world.Starts in 'Rewitched' Sorry im really bad at summaries. UPDATED!
1. Rewitched

a/n:** this is my first story so please be nice. I dont expect alot of readers i just got tired of this idea floating around in my head so i started writing. Review if u want. Enjoy! **

Billie coundn't help but think about Pheobe as she drove to the hospital. She knew she should be foucusing on the task at hand but her thoughts kept drifting back to the middle sister. _Her hair is beutiful. I just want to run my finger through it as i hold while she sleeps._ She pulled her mind back to the present upon hearing a scream. Jumping out of paiges car, she ran into the ally to face the demon. She vaugley wondered how often the sisters did this over the years. The demons had noticed her a turned from the innocent to attack her. She fought them off until she could grab to get a good look at them. Exclaiming in disgust she ran off but felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she left.

phoebe came out of her sisters room with the suitcase, trying to convince herself she wanted to go to Napa with Dex and not stay and help Billie with the demon. But she couldnt. Phoebe had known that she didnt want Dex the second she saw Billie. It was crazy even crazier that Billie would ever feel the same way. She wanted to be happy with Dex but she couldnt be. Julie could but not Phoebe which is why she decided to stay to help her. She was about to take the suitcase back to Piper when she saw Billie walk by. She couldnt help but smile however her smile quickly turned to a frown whhen she saw the large bandage that covered most of her upper arm. She watched her go downstaris and followed calling for paige as she went.

The man, Agent Murphy, had just left when the sizters came down the satirs. Phoebe stepped a little closer to her which made Billies heat flutter for a second then she as wered Piper's question.

"that guy? Just a guy. From Homeland Security" billie said looking at the card she had been handed.

"what did he say?"

"That hes been following me. I dont know he proably thinks i know you guys or something"

"well im not going to Napa now" Phoebe said

"what why not?" Paige asked

"Lets just say im not in the mood anymore"

Billie thought that Phoebe should get to go with Dex so she went up to that attic to find a spell help. She looked throught the Book of Shadows until she found the spell.

**Hear these words hear my rhyme bless these two in this time bring both to the fold so that they may cross lives thresh hold. **

****She hoped Phoebe was happy. Billie went back to searching for the demon she heard the front door close and looked up to see Phoebe walking into the room. _I guess the spell didnt work. _She thoguht glumly

"do you need any help" she asked me i shook my head no and told her to get some sleep. As i watched her leave i was overcome with a sense of love. I didnt know where it came from but it filled my whole being. It also lead me to the demon. Phantosis. Great a Power of Three demon thats just what they need now

She walked down stairs knocking on Pheobes door

"Phoebe? Phoebe Phoebe!"

"what?" she said in a husky voice "i found the demon his name is Phantosis but hes a powere of three demon so i have a plan" i paused to take a breath when Phoebe spoke up, " forget it"

"what do you mean forget it? I cant forget it"

"listen Billie we cannot do this not with Agent Murphy watchi g our every move. Look just get some sleep and we will talk about this in the morning ok?"

"No its not ok" with that she walked off and Phoebe didnt know if should follow or not. She heard the door slam and went downstairs figurig that she could sit and think until Billie came back _this is so wrong. Billie shouldnt have to do this all alone. They should be helping, i should be helping. She dosent deserve this._ When Paige came in and sat beside Phoebe told her that they should help. They went to tha attic where Piper was looking at the page with the deomn on it

"lets get this over with" she said

The next day the charmed ones sat at the table disscusing if they should reveal themselves. They wanted their lives back.

"can you rework the spell?" asked piper

"oh i already have" said phoebe as they all stood in front of the mirrior Phoebe cast the spell and the charmes ones were back.

**A/n: sorry if u get confused this was just to set up how the story will go. Sorry if i got the spell wrong. Please review give me some tips **

**Xoxo Weirdintrest213**


	2. Kill Billie Vol 1

a/n:** so i had some people read which really surprised me but i hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry it was so short just a set up of feelings. let me know what im doing wrong plz. I want to get better. **

**Disclaimer:(because i forgot it in the firts chapter) sadly i do not own Charmed :( but i can dream cant I**

Phoebe was so confused. She had never liked a girl in that way before, so why was it happening now. And why did it feel so write. Why did she want to tell Billie everything. She was thinking about her when she walked in headed towards the attic, looking really shaken Phoebe instantly started worrying. When she insisted that she needed more potions Phoebe knew she was lying and that made her stomach turn. So when the blonde marched up stairs, Phoebe followed.

Phoebe stood in the doorway admiring the younder girls outfit be fore she walked in.

"Billie are you okay?" she asked with a soft voice.

"I'm fine i just ran out of potions thats all" she said somewhat aggravated.

"Billie dont lie to me. I know something is wrong" Phoebe took a step closer with every word until she was right infront of the blonde. "Why did you freeze? Why did the pumpkin scare you?" she asked leading the blonde to the couch.

"it was the demon he was so familiar. I didnt expect to see him after that night."

"what night?"

"The night my sister was taken from our room. Kidnapped right infront of me." her voice was shaking " her name was Christy. She was two years older than me. My parents never tried to find her. " she was crying now. Phoebe pulled her into a hug letting her get it all out becore she did anything. When Billie sat back up she put her hand on Phoebes waist feeling a jolt of something travel up her arm straight into her heart. Phoebe felt the same thing and leaned her forhead against Billies pulling her closer. Both of their heart rates sped up as they waited for the other to move. Finally after waht felt like hours they both leaned in and their lips met. A bomb could have gone off and neither off them would have noticed. The sensation of the others lips consumed all their senses. They broke apart when air became a problem. Billie looked into Phoebes eyes. "you have no idea how much i have been wanting to do that." she said smiling, and slightly breathless. Phoebe chuckled " I think i have an idea. I have tried to not want you but it wont stop. And i dont want it too." Phoebe looked down shyly as she finished. Billie pulled her chin back up so their eyes met. "I dont want you to stop. I have felt the same but didnt know how to say it and you were with Dex and demons got in the way and now with all the media-" she was cut off by a kiss which she quickly reciprocated.

"I'm glad you told me that and we will talk more later. But right now we need to find this demon and stop him. I think you can handel this by yourself but call if you need me." she kissed her one last time before she got up and walked out, leaving Billie ti find the Dogan and vanquish him.

Billie walked over to the Book and found the spell that she was looking for earlier she cast the spell hoping to get rid of the memory and face the demon.

The next day Billie was fighting the demon in her dorm room. She had frozen again in the alley and ran to the campus. The Dogan quickly caught up to her. Paige orbed in just as Billie was thrown into a table. Her face was bleeding. Paige yelled to distract the demon then orbed the two of them out to the manor.

When Billie came in bleeding Phoebes heart skipped a beat. She hadnt expected her to get hurt. She sat her down asking if she was okay.

"yeah im fine just got thrown around a little is all." she said looking at Phoebe. Paige walked out to get a washcloth and Piper went to check on the boys. Assoon as they were alone, Phoebe pulled the young witch into a hug and kissed her neck. Billie held on to Phoebe as she made sure the blonde was okay. "You scared me coming in like that." she whispered leaning her forhead against Billies. "I'm sorry this wasnt part of the plan. We can talk later your sisters are coming back up" they kissed quickly and seperated as paige came in. She handed the wet towl to Phoebe who started to cleane the wound. Piper asked what happenned. Billie explained that she didnt want to face her fear. She explained what happened to Christy looking at Phoebe the whole time getting strenght from her. When she finished the Dogan shimmered in and grabed her. Phoebe tried to jump up, but Dogan spoke

"move and she dies" he said glaring at the witches. Billie grabbed the potion out of pipers hand. "dont worry" she said as the demon shimmered out

"What do we do?" Piper asked

"We trust her" Phoebe said hoping Billie would be alright.

Billie returned sometime later not any more hurt than she was before. As Piper and Paige went to get into their costums Phoebe snuck Billie into her room.

"Now we can actually talk. I only have two questions. One, do we keep this a secrte and two, what exactly is this?" Phoebe had to admit they were good questions.

"Well to answer your second question i want this to be a relationship. Will you be my girlfriend?" Billie smiled brightly ans said "yes i will be your girlfriend" "and for the first question for now yes we keep it a secret. We will tell them when they are ready to hear it." Phoebe kissed her girlfriend one last time before Billie left promising to see her tomorow. They both fell asleep smiling that night. _  
_

**a/n: so this chapter is longer. Let me know what you think. Next chapter in a few days maybe? **

**Xoxo Weirdintrests213**


	3. Battle of the Hexes

**a/n: thanks to everyone whos has been reading. Tell me if i am doing anything wrong or it totally sucks. I decided to skip the lost picture shiw and got to battle if the hexes. **

Dates were the last thing on Phoebes mind as she talked to Agent Murphy about the 'cold cases' he wanted them to go through. Phoebe agreed to do so but said she wouldnt stay there all day. Because she had dates or she said she did. Really she and Billie were going to go to the park to hang out. Billie. Phoebe hung up the phone, promising to be there later, and started thinking about her girlfriend. The blonde was currently in class but said she would stop by during lunch.

Piper was not happy about going through the boxes of stuff that any spells would have worn off years ago. When her phone rang after they stepped in the Piper jumped at the chance to leave Phoebe saying she had to go get a band. And Phoebe was left alone for a little while until she called Billie.

Billie was sitting in class bored out of her mind when her phone rang interupting her teacher as he explained the yinyang theory. "Phoebe? Demons? Ok im on my way. Sorry family emergency gotta go" she walked out of the room eager to see her girlfriend. She walked to Homeland Security where an agent showed her where to go. She found Phoebe looking through some boxes with her back facing the door. Totally foucased on the box, Phoebe didnt notice Billie come in. Billie snuck up behind the brunett and wraped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck before resting her chin on the girls shoulder. Phoebe was startled but quickly relaxed into her love and smiled finaly looking up from the box.

"Hey honey" she said turning her head slightly to look at her.

"Hey," she said kissing her quickly on the lips "is this the big bad demon we have to fight?" she asked laughing. Phoebe chuckled before answering her.

"Yep this would be it this will probably take a while to finish" Billie laughed and kissed Phoebe one more time before realeasing her to get to work. They worked in silence occasionaly holding up something they found in a box. After Phoebe went throguh three more boxes she walked over to Billie and kissed her passionatley. "what was that for?" Billie asked somewhat breathless from the kiss. "Just for being here" Phoebe said before kissing her again then realeasing her to go throgh another box. Billie smiled at her girlfriends back, and stood there watching her for a minet before focusing on the box on the table behind her.

They took a break about one hour, and several boxes, later. Billie came and sat on the table that Phoebe had been working at. Phoebe looked at the blonde smiling. She stared into the blue-green eyes, letting the world melt away. Billie pulled Phoebe up onto the table with her, keeping eye contact the entire time. Phoebe tore her eyes away from Billies and looked at their intertwined hands. Billie smiled at Phoebe when she looked back up. They leaned, making their lips meet in the middle. Phoebe pulled Billir closer to her, wraping her arms around the blondes waist. Billie kissed back hard runing her tounge along Phoebe's lip, asking for permission, which she was granted. Billie lifted the older womans shirt up abd placed her hands on her waist as their tonges battled for dominence. Phoebe shivered slightly but didn't pull away. They parted when air became a problem. Phoebe smiled at Billie and kissed her again.

"Let's go through a few more boxes then we can leave." Phoebe slid off the table and stood in front of the blonde.

"Can't we just leave? We can go through more boxes tomorrow." Billie wanted to go home. She considered the Manor her second home now. She spent more time there than anywhere else.

Phoebe shook her head and pulled Billie off the table. "Hurry up and we can go watch a movie or something. Ok?" Billie sighed but went off to grab another box.

"Hey," she said a few minutes later,"Check this thing out!" Phoebe looked just in time to see Billie clasp a gold belt around her waist.

"No no. No!" but she was too late. A gold light surronded Billie. When the light faded Billie was in a tight blue top that left her stomach bare a short black skirt and and black over the knee boots. As much as Phoebe liked the outfit, she knew it was bad.

"Uh, what just happened?" she said sounding surprised.

"Were screwed. Thats what happened." Her annoyance was obvious. However she was more annoyed with her self than Billie. Because they had to go through one more box.

Billie sighed looking at Phoebe for help. The brunett walked over to the girl and hugged her.

"Don't worry. We will get that off. Come on lets get to the Manor." Billie nodded and started pulling on the belt. But it wouldn't budge.

"I can't get this off!" she said a few minutes later.

"Yeah don't even bother. It's gonna take a spell, or potion or some kind of emotional ephiony." Phoebe placed her hand on Billies waist and pulled her along.

When they got to the manor, Billie took the door off the hinges.

Piper was shocked, even more so when Phoebe said it was her fault.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"Because she found that in one of the boxes you were supposed to be going through!" Phoebe looked at Leo's worried face as they walked into the living room. She did not like his expression.

"And now I can't get it off!" Billie said getting angry.

"I'm not surprised that looks like Hippolytas belt." Leo was'nt helping much.

"Hippa who?" Piper said

"Wait I know her from my mythology class. Greek queen, super powerfil, wanted to make men and women equal," she paused, " Didn't Hercules butcher her?"

"That's the one." Leo said

"Oh well thats is great!" Billie through her arms up dramticly and Leo disappeared. Piper looked behind her not finding her husband.

"Hey what'd you do that for?"

"I didn't this did it." Billie said pointing at the belt.

"Do what?" Leo said, confused

'Leo look at yourself." Phoebe pointed at the now invisable man.

"Oh" Leo was so oblivious. Piper hadhad enough and flicked her wrist, using her explosive power to try and blow the belt off. It did not work

"Did you just try to kill me?" Billie's voice was so full of anger Phoebe had to take a step back.

"Wow easy." Piper held her hands up in surrender. "Billie of course not. What's gotten in to you?" Phoebe was clearly hurt. Billie sighed and pointed atthe belt'

"Can we please get this thing off of me now?" Phoebe gestured up the stairs and Billie walked towards the attic with Phoebe and her sister following close behind.

Phoebe was worried. Billie had run off hours ago, after destroying the attic. The normally perky blonde looked weak, as if the life was slowly seeping out of her. Leo walked in carying his golf clubs.

"Oh great, you're out playing golf while we try to save your gender." Sarcasm was traceable in her words.

"No I told him too and it's a good thing i did because Billie might've killed you." Piper was'nt happy at that thought.

"She's getting worse isn't she?" Both the sisters nodded. They then explained how she ran out, and Leo wonered if they went to Magic School.

"Why" Phoebe asked, hoping she didn't like a worried girlfriend. She didn't want Piper and Leo to know yet.

"Well becasue the belt has got to be in one of the history books. If we can find it, we can save her." Leo explanied to the sisters. Piper called Paige , who came and they went to Magic School. Billie had just vanquished a bunch of demons when the Charmed ones walked in. Leo, now invisable, crept over to the table and found the book, Piper looked over and saw the book. Paige orbed it to her.

"**For all the world to work as one in harmony it must be undone" **The belt came off of Billie and her clothes went back to normal. Paige orbed the belt onto Zira, who burst into flames. Piper walked forward and threw the potion at Leo, to make him visible again. They orbed home then met up at the club. Phoebe and Piper walked up and sat next to Billie. Billie felt bad about becoming 'Wonder Witch' and almost killing every guy in the world. Phoebe assured her it was okay, it happened to all of them. They stood up when Liz Phair started to sing. Billie looked up and saw a guy smilin at her from the bar. She smiled back but moved towards Phoebe slightly. Phoebe just smiled and winked at the blonde, enjoying Billie's embarassed look.

**a/n: So this chapter was longer with more Phillie moments. Let me know what you think. Search for Christy coming up soon. That's when the story gets good. **

**Xoxo Weirdintrests213**


	4. Hulkus Pokus

**a/n: Heyy peoples. Glad i still have some readers. Hope you guys like this chapter. Can u guess whats gonna happen? **

Super charged demons were exactly what Phoebe and Billie needed. The demon hunt and talking to Murphy along with trying to figure out how to tell the rest if the family about them made telling people not that urgent. Sure it had been a few months and hiding it was getting harder but, now it just wasn't so important.

So when Piper and Phoebe walked into the house arguing over Phoebe canceling all her dates, and found Paige and Billie cleaning the conservatory, Phoebe was a little nervous. She was going to tell Piper when she noticed the mess and now had to put it off. Again.

"What happened in here?" Phoebe asked looking around.

"A demon attacked us. I guess i kinda ticked him off at Magic School."

"Magic School what were you doing there?" Phoebe

"There is information on my sister there. I was trying to find it." Billie said trying to comfort her girlfriend with her words.

Oh Sweetie your hurt?" Phoebe noticed the cut on the blonde's neck.

" Oh it's fine it is just a scratch."

" Okay but a hair deeper and you would've needed stiches!" Phoebe walked to blonde to get a better look at cut. Billie leaned into Phoebe a little as she held her hair up. Piper noticed this and was about to speak up when they heard a baby cry.

" That's not yours." Phoebe said looking at the eldest witch

"That's not mine." she said before walking to the kitchen. Phoebe and Billie followed her. They found Paige feeding a baby some applesauce. The baby, they learned, was naned Ramon and his mother was taken to jail, so the police are trying to find his dad. Piper watched Billie as Phoebe talked to Paige. The blonde was despertly trying not to put her arm around Phoebe. Phoebe wanted to tell her sisters the truth about them. She loved Billie but did not want to say it until her family knew. She was about to speak up when her sisiters walked out, leaving the couple alone with the baby. Billie wrapped her arms around the older woman. Phoebe leaned into her.

"Time to tell them?" Billie asked

" Yeah time to tell," she sighed, " let's warm up some milk for the baby." Before she could move, Phoebe was oicjed up and flung through the air into the dining room. When she landed, she looked up and saw a pasty colored angry looking blonde haired demon thing wearing Billie's clothes.

"Billie? What happened to you? Ahh!" Phoebe cried out as her girlfriend threw her again. Piper came runnng down the stairs, Phoebe stopped her from using her powers until she threw the coffee table into the wall. When Billie hit the wall, Phoebe winced.

" What happened?" Piper asked. **  
**

" I don't know. One second she was helping me warm up some milk and the next she was flinging me around the room like a ragdoll." Phoebe sighed and knelt down in front of the blonde. Paige came down the stairs.

" Uh ok I think I should get Ramon out of here. Piper aybe you should talk to the Elders." said before orbing up to the attic.

"Yeah i will go do that. Phoebe watch Billie." Phoebe watched the blonde for a few minutes, then reached over to brush the hair out of her face. Billie started to shake. She changed back into her self just as Piper ran in.

" Oh no!"

" Oh no what? What did the Elders say?"

"They think it's a virus that she got from the demon that scratched her. If we don't find the antidote soon she will die." Phoebe felt her heart break when she heard those words. Billie couldn't die. Not now. Not before she knew how Phoebe felt. Piper put her hand on her sisters shoulder. She finally realized what was going between her sister and the blonde. They were in love.

" Don't worry Phoebe. We will save her and then you can tell her how you feel." Phoebe looked at her sister, surprised.

"How did you know?" Paige orbed in before she could answer. Piper explained what was going. She and Paige orbed out to talk to Murphy. Phoebe picked her love up and carried her to the couch. Billie woke up just as she was set down. She looked at Phoebe who was getting a blanket to through over her.

"Phoebe," she whispered, her voice barely audiable, " what happened? What did I do?"

" You did not do anything. A virus made you sick, but you are gonna get better." Phoebe knelt down in front of her. Billie looked into her eyes. She saw tha they were clouded with worry, but there was something behind that. Love. Phoebe loved her. When the brunett got up to get some more ice for the water that Piper had brought in, Billie decided to tell her. She knew she was dying, there was no denying that, and she wanted Phoebe to know.

In the kitchen Phoebe slamed the door on the icebox and ran her hands through her hair. Billie was dying, and there was nothing they could do without the antidote. She sat down at the table as her sisters materilzed. They told Phiebe what Murphy had said. Phoebe knew that it was a long shot but she had to save Billie.

" Then lets get stronger." she said surprising her sisters

" Phoebe we know you and Billie are together but-"

" But nothing. I will not lose another person i love. I won't let it happen." The sisters nodded and Phoebe went to check on Billie. She found her lying on the couch, not moving.

" Billie! Billie wake up!" She said loudly. Billie opened her eyes as Piper and Paige cane in the room.

" We might have found a way to save you but you have to trust us." Phiebes voice was soft and caring as she leaned down to whisper in her blondes' ear " I love you" she said before letting her self abd her sisters get infected by cutting their hands and placing them on Billies' neck. Phoebe leaned over the younger woman and pressed their lios together, not caring that her sisters were right there looking on sadly. When Phoebe pulled away Billie started to shake. Piper quickly froze her and the three raced off to find a cure.

Phoebe came in just as Billie sat up. " Easy, easy. Slow" Phoebe said handing the blonde some water.

" What happened?" she asked looking around.

" Clif notes version: We hulked out, kicked ass, and got the antidote to the Elders who are healing everybody as we speak." Phoebe wrapped her arms around her girlfriends' shoulders. Billie leaned into the embrace. " You know," she started, " I never got to answere you earlier." Phoebe sighed. " There wasn't enough time. I had to save you so you coukd get the chance to answer me." she said looking down, embarassed.

" Phoebe look at me" Billie pulled away so she could look her witch in the eye, " I love you too." she said and smiled as Phoebe leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and they released the passion and love they had for eachother in the kiss. They pulled away just as Piper and Paige orbed in.

" Hey it's nice to see some color in your cheeks!" Piper said

" Yeah gray abd pasty, not your color scheme." Paige said sracasticly. Billie smiled and leaned back into Phoebe, laying her head on the brunetts shoulder. Piper smiled

" Now i see why you canceled all your dates." she said looking at her sister. "Yeah." Paige agreed smiling at the couple. Phoebe just smiled, " Yeah now I don't need to try and find love. I've already found it." Billie smiled as Phoebe said this, her eyes brightning. Piper and Paige laughed before leaving, Paige to go see Henry and Piper to finish packing. Billie yawned.

" You want to stay here tonight?" Phoebe asked, " I know you have some clothes in my room." Billie blushed.

" Yeah that would be great!" Phoebe led Billie up the stairs and they got ready for bed.

" I love you." Billie said snuggling up to Phoebe. " I love you too." They fell asleep holding each other, smiles on both their faces.

**A/n: wow so it took me forever to come up with this. Don't ask why. I apologize for not updating sooner. I might update later tonight to make up for it. **

**Xoxo Weirdintrests213**


	5. Mr and Mrs Witch

**A/n: I decided to skip Vaya Con Leos because when I tried writing I didn't change or add anything so I left it alone. So in this chapter Phoebe meets the parents. Wonder how they take the news. Also I am working on another Phillie fic that should be up in the next couple days. It would be awesome if you checked out that one too. Now onto the story**

"Here's the thing: I have powers which means my sister has powers and if a demon wanted to use those powers for evil, the only place to do that would be corporate America. -"

"So you think this is some kinda demonic conspiracy?" Phoebe interrupted the blonde as she explains her new idea on how to find her sister.

"Exactly! What do you think?" Billie watched Phoebe as she thought for a second, thinking about how beautiful she is in dark jeans and a pink shirt. "What I think is that if it is, it will still be there tomorrow. Today you have to go pick up your parents. They came a very long way to see you Billie."

"Your idea, not mine." Billie pointed out as Phoebe stood up. " And it was a very good idea thank you. Besides I want to met them. They are your parents." Phoebe was standing in front of the blonde now. " Why do you want to meet them?" Billie asked again. " Because I love you." Phoebe answered her then kissed her. " I love you too" the blonde said. " But you shouldn't have to suffer because if it." Phoebe rolled her eyes. " okay back to my theory: I behave a meeting with one if those guys who was kidnaped as a kid and found days later. If I can get him to touch this paper I enchanted I will know if he's magical or not and then I'll know I'm onto something" Phoebe had to admit she was impressed with her girlfriends plan. " Wait a minute, how do you know that works?" Phoebe asked pointing at the paper. "Well I tested it on Paige the other day. PLease don't tell her." Phoebe thought for a moment. "Okay here's the deal. If you want to borow my car can but only if you ar going to pick up your parents okay? Not cjae some lead. Who knows they may even surprie you." Phoebe grabbed her laptop and walked out of the attic, Billie right be hind her. " Surprise me? They are going to suck the life out of this place!" Phoebe ignored her girlfriends protests and her her car keys. They kissed goodbye and Billie left the manor.

Phoebe sta down at the table to work on her column. Piper came in a few minutes later, talking on the phone and carrying a video camera. After she hung up the phone, she opened the cammera and placed it behind her.

"Um what's that for?" Phoebe asked starting to worry about her eldest sister.

"This is for Leo." She answered.

"You'ree videotaping yourself setting the table for Leo?" "Well when you are away on a long trip it's the little things you miss." Piper wasn't dealing with Leo being gone and Phoebe knew it. "Sweetie, he's not gone, he's frozen" Phoebe said "Not for long." Piper said. Phoebe sighed. "So are you ready for tonight?" Piper looked at her sister who stayed focused on her computer. "What do you mean?" she asked, still not looking up. "I mean meeting your girlfriends parents. That's a big step." Phoebe finally looked up at Piper. "Well I'm nervouse. Really nervous, but I love Billie and nothing will change that. In fact, I'm more worried about her and her parents getting along. She wants to talk to them about Christy. But before any thing else her parents have to get here." Piper rasied her eyebrows before asking, "Did she go pick up her parents?" Phoebe laughed a little. "God I hope so." she said before going back to her column. Afew minutes later Wyatt came by, dressed as a cowboy, and riding his stick horse. Piper videoed him for awhile then vacumed the floor. Phoebe tried to block out the noise unsuccsesfuly. Eventually she went up to Piper. " Piper are you okay?" she asked. " I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you didn't clean and prep this much for your own wedding. Piper you're not dealing." Phoebe followed her sister to the table infront of the stairs. "Yes I am it's just diffrent." "Of course, but you can't let yourself do this. You need to do something other than clean the house." Before Piper said anything the doorbell rang. Opening the door, Piper found Billie and her parents. "Billie! You're really early." She said. "Yeah we decided to drive by the campus. Can we come in? Please?" Billie walked in the house and led her parents to the living room. "You guys sit here. I need to talk to Phoebe and Piper in the kitchen." her parents nodded and Piper went into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients for diner once she got into the room. Billie sat down on a stool around the island. Phoebe stood behind her. "You know you don't have to knock on the door. You pretty much live here." Piper said and got a chuckle from Billie. "Well they don't know that. They think I stay in the dorm and barely know you guys." "Well you know us pretty well i would say. Especially your girlfriend. Do they know about the two of you yet?" Both the girls shook their heads no. "Better tell them soon." Phoebe said and Billie nodded. Billie leaned into Phoebe, who wrapped her arms around the other womans waist. Billie sighed contendedly when Phoebe kissed her head. Paige orbed in and saw her sister and charge together. "They make such a cute couple." She whispered to her oldest sister, who laughed quietly and nodded her head in agreement. The couple stayed like that until diner was alomst ready, then they went to change clothes.

As they ate diner, Phoebe and Billie kept glancing at eachother and the blondes parents, who were pushing their food around theri plates. Phoebe had one arm under the table, resting her hand on Billies' thigh. They ate in silence intil Paige got up to go meet Henry. Billie looked at Phoebe who smiled back reassuringly. Billies' dad stood up. "We should be going. Diner was lovely, thank you for inviting us." "We need to talk about Christy right now!" Billie stood up as well.

"That's not something we talk about infront of strangers." her dad said. "We are not strangers. I'm her girlfriend." Phoebe said "Yeah really, and for the record you never want to talk about her. I remeber a month after she was taken, you guys went back to your petty little lives like nothing ever happened!" "You were five. What do you know?" I know you didn't do a damn thing to find her!" "That's not true." Her mother started yelling too. "Why do you always do this to us?" her mother asked/yelled. " Becasue she doesn't care about us that's why!" "I don't car about you? You guys are cold-hearted assains!" as soon as the words left her mouth, parents changed into assains. Billies eyes went wide and she looked at Phoebe for help. "Piper what did you put in their food?" Phoebe said to her sister. "Food was in the food thank you." "Well then, how do you explain this?" "She's the one that said 'assains'." Piper pointed at Billie. "Okay. Piper you stay here and watch them while Billie and I go check the book." Billie grabbed Phoebes' hand and pulled her up the stairs. "I don't think it was a spell becasue the words didn't rhyme, but obviously it had something to do with the words. Or maybe it was just-" "Me." Billie looked at some flowers that had been alive that morinig. "Well no it couldn't have been just you." "Tell that to these flowers. They were alive until I said something like 'suck the life out of this place' then they just-" "Got the life sucked out of them?" "Phoebe what's happening to me?" Billie walked to her girlfirend. " I don't know sweetie but I do know of a power called projection. It lets a witch turn anything into something else, just by saying something. But until you get control over it, unless you are in the same emotional state that you were in downstairs, it won't work." "How do i get back to that state?" "I don't know but when you do, be careful what you say." Phoebe hugged her love and promised her they were going to fix this. Then they both heard Piper calling for help. They went downstaris and freed Piper, who had been jumped by Billies parents, then they went back to the attic, called Paige and started searching for a way to change them back, after they find them. Billie was scrying on her laptop and Piper and Phoebe were making stun potions when Paige came in. "Maybe I should use my new power, turn myself into a target, and have them come kill me." Billie said. Piper looked at Phoebe but she was already talking to Billie. "No Billie it is not your fault. You were emotional and hurt. It's completely understandable." "I know I just feel so bad about it." "Don't. Trust me I have turned people into somethings, and got turned into, that this is no biggie." Phoebe put her hand on Billies shoulder and felt her relax. "So what's the plan?" Paige asked. Piper held up a potion bottle. " We are going to sun them with these, get them back here, and figure out a way to change them back." Phoebe explained. Piper gave Paige a potion vile, and Phoebe tride to give one to Piper. "Piper? Come on we need you," Phoebe studyied her sister. "I was going to stay here and watch the boys." "The boys will be fine sweetie. I'm staying here." "Yeah I know it's just with Leo gone I want to spend as much time with them as possible." All of the women looked down when Leo was mentioned. "Okay, I'll go." Phoebe took the potions and grabbed Billies' hand. Ever since Leo was taken, Phoebe feared Billie would be too. Paige orbed the three of them out.

They landed in ally. Billies parents came out of the building, carrying guns and knives. Her dad fired at them and they orbed out. They went back to the manor to form a diffrent plan. They found out that Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins would be at the confrence for Pelham. They went, with Piper instead of Phoebe, but were unsuccseful in saving an innocent. Billies' parents were blamed for the murder of the chairman. Back at the manor, phoebe was trying to scry for her girlfriends parents. However they had split up and every time the crystal dropped, it jumped somewhere else. When Piper came in, Phoebe explained how it was going. Billie had found a video with Brazis saying something about the murder. Billie found out that her parents had been searching for Christy for the past fifteen years. Piper suggested that they use the to call a lost witch spell to bring them back.

"Move and you die." Mr. Jenkins said holding up a gun. Mrs. Jenkins pointed her gun at the sisters and Billie.

"You want to shot me mom. Is that what you want to do? Why didn't you tell me you kept searching for her? I was just a kid! I didn't know what was happening and I was scared! Mom dad please come back!" Billie was crying. Her parents changed back and embraced her. They held her for an hour then went to the hotel. Phoebe came into the conservatory, the sisters had left to give them some privacy. Billie looked at her love, and saw the love in Phoebe's eyes. Billie, sitting on the couch, pulled Phoebe into her lap, holding her close. Paige and Piper stood hiden, watching the couple. "So how do you feel?" Phoebe questioned the blonde. "I was pretty scared there for a moment, but I'm glad I could change them back." Billie relaxed when Phoebe wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Me too. Now we can focus on finding your sister." Billie smiled. They kissed before getting up and going to bed. Piper and Paige watched them, knowing that they were really in love.


	6. Authors Note

So sorry my updates have been so slow! I could give u a long list of excuses but it all boils down to the fact that i haven't had enough time to sit and write! I know that sounds lame but the last month of school was insane most nights i got home at two in the morning then had to wake up at six to go to school! Now its summer so i will have more time to update this story and start some new ones. Also i know my spelling has been horrible on this story and i will work on that i promise!

I would also like to apologize to anybody that is expecting there to be sex in thus story. I might not seem like it but I'm only 14 so i wouldn't know how to wright anything like that. So I'm sorry! But please stay with me on this I have not forgotten about this story and I will finish it.

For anyone that might be interested, I have a Pitch Perfect fic coming up soon. It will feature BeChole and so things i think should have been in the movie.

Thanks again!

Weirdintrests213 xoxo


	7. The Last Temptation of Christy

**A/n: so after much internal debating i decided that i should skip ahead to when we have Christy. So this chapter is 'The Last Temptation of Christy' no more skipping. Everything is important to the story **

**disclaimer: still not mine! :(**

Piper walked into the kitchen carrying some boxes and talking on the phone.

"Please let me have my keys!" The oldest Halliwell said.

"they're on the counter." Billie said startling the older woman. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The blonde said, chuckling slightly.

"It's fine Im just a little frazzled." She said sighing. "First i have to check on Chris, then get to the store, and pick up Wyatt, make cookies for his Valentines Day party, then I have to take these to P3!" She looked at Billie who was smiling slightly."All of which pales in comparison to what you're going through."

"On its not so bad. Im just happy to have Christy back I guess."

"But?"

"But she hasn't even said anything! And when I talked about calling mom and dad she clamped up even more." The blonde said

"Just give her some time shell come around." Piper said before leaving the kitchen to start her day.

Billie stood in the kitchen for a little bit longer before going upstairs to her sister.

Christy didn't say anything at first but then she gave Billie a haunting message

"They're coming."

Phoebe and Paige walked into the manor talking about what would happen.

"We have to figure out why they want with her and why they want her. They know something we don't." Paige said to Phoebe stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"What like powers?" Phoebe said

"It has to be. There is a reason they want her so much."

"Well they aren't going to get her." Billie said coming down the stairs with a tray of food. Phoebe smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend.

"Of course not honey." She said. Billie let Phoebes words comfort her for a moment.

"Has she said anything? Like who they are when they're coming?" Paige asked following the blonde into the kitchen with Phoebe

"No nothing." Billie sighed putting the tray down on the counter. Phoebe came over and wrapped her arms around the young witch in a reassuring hug.

"Just give her some time. She will open up to you she's probably overwhelmed with everything that has happened. Trust me. You're her sister she will talk to you." Phoebe said trying to sooth the younger woman's worries. Billie nodded and leaned into to Phoebe letting herself relax for a moment before pulling away to go back up stairs. Phoebe and Paige started to walk up to the attic when someone orbed in.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you didn't recognize my entrance" He said in a British accent holding up the lamp Paige had thrown at his head.

"Um who are you?" Paige asked

"I am Simon Theidous Reginals Marx and I am here to make Paige Matthews my bride." he stated confidently. Phoebe and Paige shared a look before looking back at Simon.

Upstairs:

Billie watched Christy sleeping. She thought about what Phoebe said. She knew her girlfriend was right but she couldnt help but wonder. If Christy would ever open up to her. As she sat there thinking Phoebe came up to check on her. The brunette came into the room and saw her blonde girlfriend sitting in the chair lost in thought. She came up and knelt infront of her. Taking one of her hands, Phoebe smiled up at the girl before her.

"Hey." Billie said staring at the woman in front of her.

"Baby you need to relax." Phoebe said earning a small chuckle from Billie.

"Yeah sure." The blonde said rolling her eyes. Phoebe not taking no for an answer stood up and sat in Billies lap smiling slightly when Billie wrapped her arms around Phoebes waist.

"You do. Youre to stressed out." Phoebe ran her hand through the blondes hair. Billie sighed and tucked herself into Phiebes body, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I know. Im just worried about her. I mean when will this end. I just got her back." Phoebe continued to stroke her hair, stopping when Billie pulled away to look at her.

"I know honey, I know. But things will get better. And she will learn to trust all of us and herself." Billie nodded and leaned up to connect their lips. Phoebe put all the love she had for the woman into the kiss. They pulled away to get a breath.

"I love you." Phoebe said then reconnected their lips softly.

"I love you, too."

Phoebe left the room and went to the attic, avoiding going downstairs to see Simon. She thought about what Billie must be going through. It broke her heart to se her love so worn down. Almost like she would break if Christy was taken away. But Phiebe knew something else was wrong. Something wasnt right, she just didnt know what. When Paige came into the attic claiming that Simon was gone she started going through the book.

"Find anything?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah so far I have a dozen demons with telepathic power. "

"Maybe Billie can convince Christy to help us narrow down the list." paige was about to answer her sister when the doorbell rang.

"Ah rats. Henry and I have a lunch date. "

"Oh well you might want to cancel. Now that we are expecting demons." Phoebe looked up from the potion she was making.

"Yeah I'll be back in a few." Paige sighed and went downstairs, smiling at Billie who was heading upstairs.

Billie deciede to go check on Phoebe, she had seemed a little down earlier. Billie knew that Phoebe was upset she just didnt know why. When she walked into the attic, Phoebe was putting a potion into some vials.

"Hey, honey." The blonde said walking over to her.

"Hey hows it going?" Phoebe asked.

"Shes fine, still not talking." Billie sighed watching as Phoebe put the last potion down.

"And you? How are you doing?" The middle sister put her arms around Billies waist, resting her hands on the blondes hips.

"Im fine."

"Lier." Billie smiled at how well Phoebe knew her.

"Fine. Im kinda worried. Shes back, but Christy just seems... off, somehow." Phoebe took her hand and lead her to the red couch, and pulled her down beside her.

"I mean, youd think she would be happy to be out, but she seems upset. Like shes sad, and she wont let me help." Billie placed her head on her girlfriends shoulder and put her arm on her stomach, while she tucked her legs on the couch behind her. Phoebe rested her head against the blondes, and wrapped one arm around her waist. Grabbing her hand with her other arm, Phoebe squeezed it gently before speaking.

"Honey, I know youre worried I am too. But she has been gone for fifteen years. Its gonna take more that three days to come back. She may never be the same again. Just be there for her and help her when she needs it." Billie kissed the brunettes neck and squeezed her waist gently in thanks. Phoebe squeezed her back. They evntually got up and went downstairs, kissing briefly when they seperated to their sisters. Then the attacks started. Christy, they learned, was a firestarter and had set the couch on fire, accidently. Then a few hours later she set Billie on fire. Her scream had brought her to Paige and Phoebes attention. After patting down the flames, Billie told them Christy was gone.

After they got Christy back, the Charmed ones went into the kitchen to talk.

"I dont know if we can trust her." Piper said handing her sisters glasses of tea.

"I think we just need to give her time." Phoebe said, only halfway meaning it.

"Phoebe she set your girlfriend on fire!"

"Dont you think I know that! I was just trying to give her the benifit of the doubt."

"Why?" Paige asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Because of this," Phoebe pulled something out of her pocket, " This is why I have been so trusting of her." Piper and Paige stared at the ring in her hand. It was beautiful. The diamond in the center was shaped like a heart, and sourounded by smaller blue diamonds.

"Im going to ask her to marry me." The sisters couldnt help but smile, and outside the kitchen another witch was smiling brightly, thinking about her soon to be fiance.


End file.
